Conventionally, there has been proposed a game system which is operable to conduct a game by using an information card, instead of a paper type method, on gaming machines. Each of the gaming machines which this game system has includes: a bill validator which identifies bills whose currency kinds are different from one another and a money amount of said bill or bills and outputs data indicating a result of the identification; a player tracking device which converts the data outputted from the bill validator to credit data for executing a game based on an exchange rate internally stored and transmits the credit data to a gaming machine; a control device to which an exchange rate is inputted externally and which updates an exchange rate stored in the player tracking device by providing the inputted exchange rate for the player tracking device; and an information card device which causes the information card to store data corresponding to a money amount awarded to a player in accordance with an outcome of the game played on the gaming machine and based on the data corresponding to the money amount read out from the information card to the gaming machine, transmits credit data for executing a game (refer to Patent Literature 1).
Here, the above-described player tracking device is mounted so as to be integrated into each of the gaming machine and is a device for realizing a player tracking system (PTS). The player tracking system is a system which causes an IC card to store an identification information unique to a player (a person who plays a game on a gaming machine) and allows a player to carry this IC card with him or her as an IC card unique to said player and to use this IC card, thereby enabling a player to be identified and managed on a terminal to which this IC card is inserted. When a player inserts the IC card (player card) into the player tracking device, information such as a balance or the like in an account of said player is displayed on a display device or the like of the player tracking device, a game is executed on a gaming machine based on credit data managed by the IC card, and a credit obtained as an outcome of the game is added for the player identified by said IC card.
The player tracking device as described above includes one IC card reader/writer for conducting reading and writing for the IC card and further, a card suction and ejection mechanism for taking in internally the IC card while a player is playing a game. When a player makes settlement, these device and mechanism allow credit information to be written onto the IC card, and the IC card having the credit information written thereon to be ejected externally from a card slot.